clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adventuer65
IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I LIKE PIZZA __TOC__ -- Roger6881 (Talk) 21:55, October 31, 2012 Protected UserPage Hi PartyPat! There is a rule on the wiki that when 40% of a user's edits are made on their userpage it must be protected until you make more edits. If you make more REAL MAINspace edits on the wiki until your userpage edit percentage is less than 40% I will un-protect your userpage. :) -- 02:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban Look, I have been monitoring chat, and have a chart that measures how many times someone is kicked in the space of 2 hours. It said you: 3. Anyway, COME ON! it's only 2 hours your banned -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 20:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ban Ok, so I'll make it 1 hour if ya want. I guess you do so i will do so now. I can't stand hate mail. -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 20:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Ban I'm sorry, but I don't have the ability to make you a chat mod. Only admins can do that. I am only a Rookie chat mod also, so I probably can't even convince any of the Admins too. Sorry P.S. Please create a header when leaving me a message because it makes my talk look messy :/ -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 20:50, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Party It's Graser 8!! Well Graser 10 on the wiki, lol bye. --Graser 10 (talk) 03:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Here is my entry Here is my picture about the agents dancing!--Sir Jjoeyxx (talk) 21:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) My Picture My picture is the picture with The brown penguin with a hammer and an anvil The Real Sthomas (talk) My picture Here is my picture Dogkid1 (talk) 21:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1 @ 2:51PM (MST) November 21 2012 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 21:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Your invited to a Card jitsu party on Club penguin! Meet at the Dojo courtyard @ November 23,2012 at 3:30 PM MST (not in MST? search a MST clock on Google)! Be sure to make it! your host- kitty 126 (Dogkid1). Meet on server Bunny hill! Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST)Dogkid1 @ 9:08PM (MST) November 21,2012 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST) Hey Partypat, Can I still enter into your contest? Please let me in! I got 2 pictures and I left the best to last, just please let me in! Prize? Historicalcp (talk) 01:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC)User:HistoricalcpHistoricalcp (talk) 01:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Partypat, about the funny image contest? Where is my prize? DON'T give the codes on my mail, however, contact me in Tecnoboy09@hotmail.com (That's my hotmail) and you can send the codes there, or you can send a mail to me saying for a meet-up on the chat and you give it to me by PM (Private Message) the codes, sounds good? If you need anythin' else, just sent a mail back to me, cya soon! HOW TO PUT PICTURE IN EMPTY PLAYER CARD I don't know how it works with your program but I'll explain how it works with my program XC. First, place the empty player card on the program screen (whatever thingy XC). Then, place a transparent picture of someone (such as a pony) but make sure to place the picture AFTER you place the empty player card (placing the picture first will lead to it going BEHINd the card). Sorry I'm not good at explaining. PS- Sign when you mail me! I don't wanna go in the history just to see whom mailed me! Dogkid1 (talk) 15:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 15:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) let me show you with PICTURES If you use paint I have no idea what to do. Heres how I do it with my program Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-00-41.png|THIS BE MY PROGRAM Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-00-52.png|OPEN UP DOCUMENT THING AND DRAG A EMPTY PLAYER CARD INTO PROGRAM Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-01-16.png|Next, drag a picture of a bg you want Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-01-33.png|resize the bg to fit into the card. Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-02-33.png|Drag a picture (transparent) into the program Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-03-20.png|resize the picture to fit in the card Screenshot_from_2012-11-29_17-03-27.png|DRAG A TRANSPARENT MEMBER BADGE INTO THE PROGRAM AND RESIZE IT TO FIT IN THE CARD...BOOM. PLAYER CARD! Dogkid1 (talk) 00:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DOGKID1 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 00:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Warning DO NOT spam when a you exit the chat next time you go on the chat you will be kicked and have the warning then Herobrine Christmas Hat I did my best. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Herochristmas.PNG Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Free Cj You have won, well not won, but look, iam gonna give you a FREE Cj code! ( Card Jistu ) So contact me ASAP!!! Sniffybear2 (talk) 23:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Custom Penguin Okay, I will try to make you a custom penguin. What would you like it to wear? Please fill out this form and put it on my talk page. Color: Head Item: Face Item: Neck Item: Body Item: Feet Item: Background: ~User Talk:123kitten1 Your custom! :) Hey Adventurer! Here's your custom! :) Adventurer65 custom_edited-1.png|Your custom! :) Hope you like it! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:03, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' 123kitten1 Okay, I stopped. I was having trouble with the body item anyways. Next time you need a custom penguin, feel free to ask me. ~123kitten1 Blog Header Heres your blog header Adventuer! I hope you like it. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 22:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Header Sorry, I was in a rush, but here: http://prntscr.com/nxp0d It's Mikey! :P (talk) 23:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Hello there Adventure65, I have a proposal to make. I was wondering if I start a blog of all my customs pictures, would you post a link to it on your blog? It would really help jumpstart my user-base, and maybe even Polofield! Much appreciated for reading this,SandorL (talk) 12:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Adventurer, There are several suggestions on this forum. Try them -they could fix your problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:CMs and Stuff Hi Adventurer, Spamming will always be part of the internet. Sometimes spamming is more frequently, so this is probably the situation now. If you see a user spams, swers, or breaking the wiki's policy in any other way, please contact me or another admin so we'll take care for eveything. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Your custom! ^_^ What do you think? I personally think this one turned out better than the last one. ;) Adventurer custom copy.png|What do you think? Hope you like it! ^_^ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 02:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC)' About custom Hey Adventurer! I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting custom penguin orders. I have to put the line somewhere, or else I won't have a break. I hope you understand. :) Just to let you know, part of the reason I take breaks is because I get sloppy if I don't, and I might get some more updated technology to hand-draw some items. Sorry! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Easter! Hi. Hi, how are you? I am good. North Aurora (talk) 21:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mikey. Message here. How're you doing, Mikey? April Faye O'Neil (talk) 14:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015